


Handsy

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Oral Fixation, Other, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Smut, Thighfucking, brahms is soft in this one ladies and whores, hand-kink, mentions of being domestic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: You have a bit of soft time with Brahms. Also you really like how he uses his hands-
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 77





	Handsy

It was his hands that drew you most...those slick and expert hands that snagged things when you weren't looking, that ghosted over your arm so gently when he wanted something. When he would grab you from behind to spook you, its as if those hands were apologetic about it, gently pressing his wide palms to your belly and murping out small requests or a flutter of your name in your ear. 

And those long thin fingers that made loving little beckoning motions inside of you making you roll your head back onto his shoulder. He continued to purr your name, his thumb reaching up to gently bump against your clit as you wiggle in his trap like arms, knowing you couldn't get out if you tried, if you wanted to. But you knew you didn't want to. Not now after all this time you've spent with him, studying him and allowing him to do so back, learning each one of each other's little quirks and mannerisms to a T. You noticed he would reach up as if to chew on his nails but find only smooth porcelain lips in place and shyly put them back down, or when he swayed from side to side when he was waiting on you for something. And of course, you always noticed when he used his hands. His hands when they pried open traps for you, to run his fingers iver piano keys before playing simple tunes, or when he'd have them placed on your thighs, begging so longingly for " Kiss please? " more than a few times in the day before running off. 

Those hands that were currently unravelling you from the inside out, touching and sampling from you as if it were the first time all over again, from gently petting over your lower lips to feel the softness there to rubbing all around your perl to see which angle was best suited for your pleasure. Of course, you would never neglect your Doll, allowing him to rest his warm and heavy member between your thighs, gently thrusting now and then to feel a little friction for his own satisfaction, little whines and purrs coming from his throat as he did, as if trying to figure out if now was the time to use his soft sweet angel like voice or that hearty deep rumble that ripened like aged red wine, now thick and thrumming from the lack of use that tingles from your ears to the moths in your tummy and in that warm little spot above your nethers 

His long fingers brushed over your mouth, making a little sound like a confused puppy, asking if he could come in. You opened your mouth, letting his calloused fingers brush across your pink tongue, slightly salty from his own skin and slight sweat, his panting getting hotter against the back of your neck. He had dismissed the mask for now, wanting to feel you with his real lips, albeit thin, capped, and burned slightly at the corner, he found it more appealing than the cold porcelain, no matter how much glee it brought him.to see you shudder at the feeling of the smooth china brushing lightly over your own lips, like the ghost of true flesh and blood. He prefered that little tremble to be caused by his own flesh more although, if he had to admit.

As his fingers started to make your lower half flushed and soft, you could feel him.pulse between your thighs, wanting so desperately to slide between your folds and use you. You hummed and rolled over, putting a hand on your belly as he pulled his hand hesitantly away from your clit, running them over your thighs, grabbing on and pulling your hips back slightly. You continued to suck on his fingers, the pads finding every dip and sensitive part of your mouth without even trying, knowing it made your eyes flutter. He bit his lip, brushing his head against your entrance as his forehead rested on your shoulder, his dark curls brushing against your chin, now shiny and soft with a new routine of practically baiting him into the shower with your nude form and cleaning him down. He finds it easier of you have a willing mouth to convince him.

You kiss the crown of his head and call him a good boy. Your good boy. You know he's done for. He lets out a soft moan as he slides into you, too excited to wait for your go, you not minding as much as you planned as you wrap your arm.around his head and run your fingers through his mop of hair, panting as he already starts to jut his hips up, the slap.of your bodies filling the small room, hands grasping at your chest as your softness molds to his palms like fine clay, rolling and kneading pleasantly as he pressed heated kisses to the side of your mouth, whimpering so longingly for the kisses he craved. You laugh breathlessly and lean down to kiss him, a moan filling your mouth as he picks up the pace, thrusting hard into you until you mewl out such desperate little noises. 

One hand found a home on your breast, using rough pads of his fingers to roll your pink bud between them as the other used his index and middle to rub just on the underside of your engorged clit, feeling your walls ripple around him. You let out a cry of ecstasy, wanting nothing more than to just keep himself inside of you, but you both knew that wasn't a good idea right now, his erection quickly sliding out of you before using your thighs, his head bumping against your overstimulated clit with each harsh thrust until he groaned, rolling you on top of him and coming on.your belly, sighing as he deflated, holding you close and gently rubbing his hands over your hips and arms, his.mouth sucking gently on the side of your neck as you both came down, your highs both intertwining into a soft glow, his hands coming up to thread through your hair and slowly lull you into a deep and well deserved sleep.


End file.
